A Simple New World
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Sam Buckerfield mordit dans sa part de pizza quatre fromages toutes dents dehors, les yeux rivés sur son match de baseball. Il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où il était juste heureux de profiter des plaisirs simples de la vie. Mais tout allait changer.


**A Simple New World**

OC/Claire Bennet  
K  
General  
Nuit du FOF, Invitation

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Invitation" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Thanks Tim Kring. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf ce cher Sam =) _

_**Note : **__Je viens de me refaire tous les Heroes et je suis frustrée par la fin ? Nooooon, pas du tout ! =) J'espère que ça vous plaira. Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas vraiment écrit, je suis une peu rouillée )_

* * *

**A Simple New World**

* * *

Sam Buckerfield mordit dans sa part de pizza quatre fromages toutes dents dehors, les yeux rivés sur son match de baseball. Il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où il était juste heureux d'avoir sa vie. De profiter des plaisirs simples, comme une pizza livrée par la pizzeria au coin de la rue, l'exaltation d'un match, le bruit des klaxons par la fenêtre ouverte, les cris du couple à droite en haut de l'escalier, la nuit baignant son appartement de pénombre, le vent frais du soir faisant voler les feuilles de papier éparpillées jusque sous son lit…

Sam était un homme simple qui aimait les choses simples et se complaisait dans la simplicité d'une existence simple. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à dire sur cet homme banalement américain, issu d'un foyer modeste, parti étudier dans une université moyenne, diplômé sans félicitations si reproches, et travaillant dans une entreprise lambda où il avait déniché un poste sans histoire, qui, sans être répétitif, n'était pas une grande source de stress non plus. Son salaire, correct, lui permettait une vie confortable puisqu'il n'avait personne d'autre que lui-même - et son hamster Bob - à nourrir.

Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu changer sa vie.

Ce soir-là, pourtant, devait tout changer.

Sam se leva, à la mi-temps, alla se chercher une bière dans le frigo, et revint s'installer tranquillement pour suivre de nouveau la partie. Les publicités s'arrêtèrent, le terrain réapparut, puis l'écran grésilla et l'herbe fut remplacée par une autre scène. Intrigué, presque dérangé par ce contretemps, Sam se concentra sur l'image. Sous elle, une bannière indiquait New York – City Center, Carnaval Sullivan Bros. Au beau milieu des lumières foraines, les caméras filmaient la grande roue. Il fallut à un moment à Sam pour en comprendre la raison. Lorsqu'il remarqua la silhouette qui se hissait de barre en barre jusqu'au sommet, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Etait-ce un spectacle ? Etait-ce un suicide ? Et dans tous les cas, pourquoi se donner la peine de couper le baseball pour le diffuser ?

Un mauvais pressentiment se faufila sournoisement sous sa peau et se tapit près de son cœur. Ses battements ralentirent, son souffle se fit plus heurté. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il n'était pas sûr de désirer savoir ce qu'était ce quelque chose en question.

La jeune femme – ce que lui appris un magnifique zoom de l'objectif– parvint finalement au sommet de la grande roue. Rivé à son écran oubliant complètement le match de baseball qui avait dû se finir sur la victoire écrasante de l'équipe adverse, Sam en oublia même de respirer. La fille semblait déterminée. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se sentit triste.

Puis elle plongea. Elle ne bascula pas. Elle ne sauta même pas. Elle plongea. Littéralement. Vers le sol. Sa petit silhouette tomba, tomba, tomba encore, puis s'écrasa.

Le bruit mat le fit sursauter. Sam réprima une nausée monstrueuse.

Il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre pourquoi on lui infligeait cette tragédie étrange, absurde. Ses yeux, rivés sur l'écran, n'aurait pu s'en détacher. Les cris retentirent, les images s'agitèrent. Les gens couraient. Certains se rapprochèrent. Puis tous s'arrêtèrent. Un silence, effrayant par son intensité, retentit. Sam mit là encore un instant avant de voir ce qui les avait surpris.

Comme aimanté, il se rapprocha de l'écran. Comme si par cet acte, il pouvait se rapprocher de la scène du crime.

Puis les cheveux blond remuèrent. La masse informe, inerte, s'anima soudain. L'inconnue se releva sans effort, en tenant son bras disloqué, et le remit en place sans paraître s'étonner. Sam, et il ne pourrait s'empêcher de trouver cela stupide un peu plus tard, ne put que l'admirer ne pas pousser le moindre grognement de douleur. Les os craquèrent, et tout se remit en place.

Il n'y avait pas de sang. Pas assez. Quelque chose clochait. Puis il le vit. Juste à côté de son sourire en coin, sur son superbe visage de poupée, la blessure saignante se referma. Il perçut à peine ses mots, et il lui fallut encore plus de temps pour les comprendre.

« C'était Claire Bennet, et c'était la tentative numéro… et bien… je suppose que j'ai en quelque sorte perdu le compte. »

Des exclamations retentirent, et ce fut le noir de nouveau. Puis la video recommença.

Sam, immobile, figé, revit la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister encore. Et encore. Dix-huit fois avant que la chose ne parviennent à son cerveau.

Ce n'était pas un effet spécial. Ca ne pouvait pas l'être. Malgré tout ce que son esprit rationnel pouvait lui souffler, il le savait, au plus profond de lui-même. C'était vrai. Il n'existait rien au monde de plus authentique que cette vidéo. Cette fille, Claire Bennet, ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir. Sa peau se refermait, son corps se… soignait. Seul. De façon complètement, parfaitement, absolument inexplicable, mais il le faisait, et lui, Sam Buckerfield, venait d'y assister – dix-neuf fois maintenant.

Les implications ne parvenaient pas encore à se frayer leur chemin jusqu'à sa conscience… sans parler des réponses.

Doucement, Sam se réinstalla sur son canapé. Il jeta un œil à sa part de pizza froide, tombée sur le sol, puis au reste qui trônait dans la boîte. Il s'empara d'une autre part et continua son repas, tout en fixant l'écran, sonné. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour ce soir que de voir cette fille tomber et ressusciter encore et encore, voir les même images sans parvenir à y croire, et sans parvenir à les refuser.

Dehors, il entendait les cris. Les taxis qui klaxonnaient. La nuit baignait toujours son appartement, et le vent soufflait jusque dans sa nuque. Mais plus rien, jamais, plus rien ne serait jamais simple. Cette fille – Claire Bennet – venait de lancer une invitation au monde. Une invitation à changer. A voir ce qu'on lui avait caché. A accepter. A aimer. A haïr.

Mais le monde continuait de tourner, là, au dehors. Rien n'avait changé. Rien. Rien… Rien ? Vraiment ?

Sam l'ignorait. Il ne savait en cet instant qu'une seule chose, simple.

La pizza froide, eh bien, ça n'était pas si mal, au fond.

* * *

_So ? What did you think ?_


End file.
